emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8522 (2nd July 2019)
Plot Eric and David dump bin bags full of Faith's belongings outside Jacobs Fold. Faith can't believe she's homeless and manless again although Debbie assures her grandmother that she's got a home at Jacobs Fold for as long as she wants. Victoria is on edge following Wendy's visit yesterday and is insistent that Lee and Wendy cannot find out about the baby. When Liam pops by Keepers Cottage to check over Victoria, Victoria admits she's scared something might be wrong with the baby because of how it was conceived although Liam assures her there's no reason to suspect the baby will be anything other than healthy. Sam shows Lydia the next thing on Lisa' bucket list. Lydia is horrified but is forced to agree as it's in Lisa's memory. Brenda is excited ahead of her date with Doug to the Hotten Hall outdoor cinema this afternoon. Dawn finds Ryan in the beer garden and informs him she's got another visit with Lucas. Ryan is pleased for her. Afterward, a nervous Ryan admits he told Cain who Will was. Dawn orders Ryan not to worry about it. She tells Ryan she misses them but Ryan states they're better off as friends. At Home Farm, Lydia sings loudly as she cleans much to Graham's annoyance. Graham is further put out to learn Lydia has been looking in his diary. Dawn bumps into Amy and informs her Ryan friend-zoned her. In the pub, Doug and Bear argue about tactics for the five-aside team. When Bear gets stick for not filling in paperwork for the next match, he declares he quits so Doug takes over as the new team manager. Faith appears in the pub dressed to the nines determined to win Eric back. As Victoria, Diane and Amy walk up Main Street, Victoria spots Wendy and Lee pulling up outside the café and becomes visibly shaken. Lee and Wendy march towards the Victoria, Diane and Amy and Lee states he wants to talk to Victoria. Diane declares over her dead body although Lee refuses to go anywhere until he gets answers. Lee is insistent that he didn't do anything wrong and questions why Victoria is out to ruin his life. Whilst Amy gets in Lee's face, a trembling Victoria runs off. Doug has as pint with Pete and Matty, unaware he's missed several calls from Brenda. Robert receives a call from a petrified Victoria so he storms out of the pub and confronts Lee. Diane orders Robert to go and check on Victoria then turns to Wendy and warns her to keep Lee away. Whilst Faith waits for Eric to appear in the pub, she tries to tell Chas that Bear guessed the gender of the baby but Chas won't give her the opportunity. At Home Farm, Lydia packs Priya off to lunch then attempts to establish how long a suspicious Graham will be out for. When Eric and David enter the pub, Faith tries to talk to Eric but Eric tells her she's wasting her breath then walks out. Sam and Lydia streak naked across Home Farm grounds. Doug continues to talk football with Pete, Jimmy and Matty. At the same time, Brenda waits outside the café for him to take her on their date. Whilst Priya is out for a run she bumps into Megan doing her community service. As they are talking, they, and the rest of the community service group, spot Sam and Lydia streaking naked across Home Farm land. Back at the Mill, Robert and Amy try to assure Victoria that Lee can't get to her now. At that moment Lee and Wendy burst in. Victoria yells at them to get out and questions what Lee wants from her. Lee states he wants her to admit she's lied although a worked-up Victoria questions why she would've lied about it. When Lee calls Victoria a fantasist, Victoria yells that he held her down and raped her. As Wendy winces at Victoria's words, Lee labels Victoria a twisted cow and lunges at her. Victoria goes to retreat upstairs, but trips and falls. Without thinking, Diane asks if the baby is okay, which leads Lee and Wendy to discover Victoria is pregnant. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *Wendy - Susan Cookson Locations *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Front garden *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *The Woolpack - Beer garden, bar and backroom *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way, office and grounds *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Unknown road *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes